Ventilation of a patient is performed to provide oxygen to a patient's lungs while removing carbon dioxide when a patient is unable to breathe independently. Current ventilation strategies provide for control of the pressure, flow rate, or volume of gas exchanged. However, these strategies are inadequate to prevent the complications that are known to result from mechanical ventilation, including barotrauma, ventilator associated lung injury (VILI), adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), and others.
As currently configured, once initial settings for ventilator parameters are provided, existing ventilation systems and strategies generally deliver a fixed volume, pressure, or flow rate repeatedly at a set rate. Certain existing ventilation systems and strategies provide for an occasional hyperinflation or “sigh” breath. However, the settings for ventilator parameters do not vary unless and until the healthcare provider manually changes the settings.
Noninvasive ventilation (NIV) has been used as an alternative to the administration of ventilatory support that utilizes an invasive artificial airway (e.g., endotracheal tube or tracheostomy tube). In certain instances, passive ventilation (e.g., holding a mask near the face or placing a nasal cannula in the nares providing passive flow of oxygen) may provide sufficient oxygen to support some patients in or nearing respiratory failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for ventilation systems and methods of operating a ventilation system that prevent or reduce the occurrence of ventilator associated lung injury and/or prevent or reduce the occurrence of repetitive alveolar distention and stress.